Shift Split Dilemma
by mistikal-pantha
Summary: Sara and Cath don't like the shift split thing. PG-13 for the ff relationship. CS
1. 1

Rated PG-13 for the same sex relationship.

A/N: I don't own anything but the plot of the story! I also don't know much about the split shift thing as season 5 hasn't premiered here yet! I think Sophia is the one that got demoted, right? Did she even get demoted... I don't know, anyay in this story I thought it'd be fun to refer to her as the 'oh demoted one' when in Sara's POV.

**Shift Split Dilemma **

**Sara:**

You know what sucks? All the guy's think I have a thing for Grissom, even Catherine started to believe it. What none of them know is that I don't have a thing for Grissom.

Now that the shift has split I feel a little depressed. You see, I was kind of happy that she wasn't on our shift anymore but now I'm rather pissed about the fact that I don't see her anymore, we just started to get along until all this happened.

I don't even get to have those silly little bickering sessions anymore. I haven't seen her since the split. I think the psychiatrists actually have a condition for what I'm going through. It's called Catherine Willows withdrawls. See that's what no-one ever noticed about me is I'm attracted to women aswell. Especially a certain blonde.

I have always controlled my attraction to her even when we were out at that crime scene at the convenience store. She looked so gorgeous ranting about seniority that I just had to do something to distract myself from thinking about her beautiful hair, beautiful body, getting off topic here Sidle - anyway I even managed to control my attraction to her the night Eddie was murdered.

Now I just don't see her anymore and I need my Catherine Willows fix. She doesn't stick around when swing finishes so I don't see her. I wish shift's would go back to the way they were. We wouldn't have the 'oh demoted one' and Catherine wouldn't be on swing. Okay I admit that I'm glad she got the promotion but I miss her so much.

You know ever since I got here and the moment I first saw her I have been so in love with her. Of course she never knew that. Hell she barely even acknowledged me and that just says that she wouldn't feel the same way as me. I don't just miss her on a professional level. I miss her the way she used to make me feel good when we worked a case. She actually respected and talked to me, okay so I do miss her just on a professional level.

Gee I really wish shift's would go back to the way they were and I think Grissom actaully really misses Cath. I mean she was his best friend but no-one could ever miss her the way I do. I love Catherine Willows and the pain just wont go away.

**Catherine:**

Being an exotic dancer you experience things that people wouldn't usually expect from you. I have had stupid one night stands with women but I have never felt this way toward another woman ever!

The only thing wrong with my promotion wasn't getting Warrick and Nick, it was leaving her. I know I wasn't exactly forthcoming in welcoming her but as time wore on I started feeling guilty about the way I treated her. Now would you believe me if I told you I actually miss her?

When we worked that case out in that place, wherever it was - the one that involved Tammy Felton - I enjoyed having those little jabs at her, especially that one about the mirror. That was priceless, the look on her face, gee was that the cutest look, the way her face lit up with shock. I really didn't mean it the way she took it, it was meant as a compliment. She really doesn't need to worry about her appearence, she's gorgeous enough. The way her face lit up in mock anger when Warrick took that jab about missing what we were supposed to be seeing was actually my favourite look.

I guess you could say I'm going to miss Sara. Can't believe it, can you? Well neither can I. I never thought I'd miss her but then again I always thought I'd be in Gil's shadow. I guess things don't always turn out as you'd expect.

You'll never know Sara, you really wont. I have loved you since the moment you stepped into the doorway and asked me if I knew where Catherine Willows was and I told you she was in the field. Looking back on it I guess it was a little funny, me telling you I was in the field. Hmm, I wish I could be in two places at once because then one of me would be here and the other would be with you.

You see, the cold hearted bitch that is Catherine Willows to you my dear Sara is capable of loving someone like you, infact I do, I love you, I love you very much Sara. Forget Grissom, I wish you could have seen me for who I truly am.


	2. 2

**Sara:**

I know what I'll do. I'll write a letter and... and... okay I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead. Okay start with the letter Sidle then figure the rest out.

'_Dear Catherine_'... no, no, no! Type it you fool she'll know it's you otherwise! Well... ah... that is kinda the point here. Okay, here we go again.

'_Dearest Catherine_'... You can do this Sidle, just write what's in your heart.

In the end I finally got it on paper, everything that I'm feeling but now what to do with it? Ah... locker? No, never work, office? Someone might read it, mail box? Where do you live again? Okay, okay, I think we'll just go with the office idea.

For the next couple of shift's I am so antsy that maybe you got my letter but that you either haven't read it or that you are ignoring me. You know I really hate this shift split thing, it's killing me. I can't even tell if you're ignoring me or not!

Everyday I miss you more. I wonder how you are, I wonder how Lindsey is. I wonder if the guys miss us. I don't think they do. Some day's are worse than the other's. I really miss you on the really bad day's but on the good one's I just ask myself - what would you do, I do that in some of my cases too.

It seem's that no matter what I do lately reminds me of you and I can't seem to get you out of my head. I tried today to beg Griss to try and get our team back together. I really miss you Cath. I'm sorry you'd have to give up your promotion but I miss you a lot and I need you here with me on graveshift. I miss you.

**Catherine:**

Today when I arrived at work I saw the envelope sitting there on my desk. I was almost afraid to open it. Eventually my criosity got the better of me. My name was written on it in very delicate handwritting.

'_Dearest Catherine,_

_First I had better start by telling you that in the five and a bit years we worked together, I fell in love with you. I couldn't go another day without telling you. I need you to know that I never expected anything to come of me telling you and that is why I kept it from you. _

_The night that Eddie was murdered I wanted so badly to tell you, hold you and just be there for you but I knew that it wasn't allowed. You would never feel the same way about me so I kept it hidden._

_I don't know why you and I never got along, I always thought that it was because you were threatened by my presence or if it was because you thought I was going to take over your case. It was never my intention to make you feel threatened by my presence. I really do love you Cath._

_My love always, _

_Sara Sidle_'

Oh my god, Sara. That was so beautifully written. How do I compete with that show of affection? You and I both know I'm not very good with words. A good day for us means me going home early and spending time with Lindsey and a bad day means staying at work longer than I need to, so talking to you wouldn't work.

Breakfast... would you agree? Letter... no not good with words! Talking... I don't see you enough anymore, wish I'd gotten day shift! What else?... Guess breakfast may be a good idea. The diner where we used to go.

I'll write a note to tell you where and when to meet me. Now what to do with it? Stick it to your locker... no the guy's would see it or uh... Greg or Grissom. Grissom... he wouldn't read it if it was sealed. I'll write a sticky note to put onto the envelope for Grissom telling him to pass it onto you.


	3. 3

AN: There is actually dialogue in this one!

**Sara:**

At the start of shift Grissom calls me into his office, hands me the envelope and I sigh. I'm terrified to open it.

'_Sara,_

_Breakfast. Wednesday morning after your shift. The diner where we used to go._

_Cath._'

I sigh again, I think Grissom is getting worried. I know he knows it's from you but he doesn't know why I sighed twice in one minute. I am glad that you aren't ignoring this and you asking me out to breakfast has to be a good sign.

"What's wrong Sara?"

"Nothing, seriously I'm fine"

I go through the rest of the shift, surprisingly, without thinking about you or our breakfast date.

Wednesday comes around all to slowly and we're sitting in the diner. I can see that you are having a hard time trying to figure out what to say. "I love you too Sara" you finally just come out with it. I'm stunned for a little while but when I look up I see that you're completely serious.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not ignoring the letter or me"

"Sara I have never ignored you, yes I may have been cold to you but I have certainly never ignored you" I am so relieved to hear you say that. It's what I have wanted to hear for five and a bit years now. I can't keep my emotions in check. Tears of happiness spill over before I can reel them in! "Sara, honey don't cry"

"Happiness"

"Huh?"

"They're tears of happiness"

**Catherine:**

When you tell me they're tears of happiness I am so relieved, I couldn't bare to think that I'd caused you to cry. I don't ever want you to cry because of me. "Sara come home with me" I am surprised that you actually accept. I am glad the guy's can look after themselves especially for today's shift.

We arrive at my place and I tell you to come in and we'll talk. I'm not one to sleep with someone so quickly and besides we have a lot to talk about. We get comfortable and I don't bother to offer you coffee, you finished two cups at the diner.

We talk for what seems like hours which I guess it is. You finally tell me that you have to go home, that you actually need to sleep and I decide for old times sake to take a jab. "What Sara Sidle actually know's what sleep is?" and there it is. The shocked look that I cherish in my dreams.

You kiss me playfully on the cheek but I have other idea's and hold you in place to plant a kiss right on your lips and the first thought that pop's into my head is screw my stupid little rules. I have wanted this for so long that I have to have it and I have to have it now! You silently agree with my thought process as you deepen the kiss.

"Stay here. We don't have to do anything, just stay here please" I don't know where the pleading came from. I haven't ever been one to beg for anything especially for someone to stay with me.

You agree with me wordlessly as you stand and that is my undoing, Sara Sidle is actually agreeing to stay with me. When we reach the bedroom you kiss me again deeply and I can't hold back. I reach for your shirt and you don't stop me. I think you need this as much as I do right now, just to confirm that this isn't a dream.


	4. 4

AN: mixed POV's but it's more like a dialogue without them talking! This is what I think should really happen if they dissolve this shift split thing.

**Sara:**

We wake up a little later that afternoon and I kiss you until I feel you stir. I tell you that I love you and that I need to go because I have to work tonight and I can't go to work without showering and changing my clothes.

**Catherine:**

I really don't want to let you go because I'm scared. I'm scared because for once I don't know what happen's next. I finally have you but with you being on graveshift and me being on swing it's going to be hard.

**Sara:**

I know you're scared about what happen's next. I am too. There is really only one way we can do this and that is for one of us to switch shift's again. I'll gladly do it. I don't want you to have to give up your promotion because of me.

**Catherine:**

I've got a meeting with the Sheriff and Ecklie. Geesh I dispise that man. I never really wanted to be on swing so I'll tell them that. Warrick's a good leader, he'd like the job more than me, wonder if I can pursuade him to take it.

**Sara:**

I get to work and Ecklie and the Sheriff are there. I wondered why for a little while and then I saw you. The three of you were talking to Grissom. All I hear of the conversation is that the 'oh demoted one' is being changed to swing shift.

**Catherine:**

I didn't need to beg the Sheriff and Ecklie to put me back on nights, apparently Gil and Sophia aren't getting along and there have been several complaints made and she's being put on swing under Warrick's command. I can't believe it!

**Sara:**

Greg and I are sitting in the breakroom when we get the news that the 'oh demoted one' is going to swing but Warrick's the supervisor. So that means... that means... I can't believe it. We're going to be together again.

**Catherine:**

Oh my dear Sara. You can stop hugging me now. You keep whispering in my ear that we'll be together again. I whisper into your ear that I love you and that Greg and Grissom are stunned to see this. When you tell me you love me too I smile. I'm glad to be back!

**The End**


End file.
